In radio communication systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), and LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), and Wireless LAN, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) by IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics engineers), each of the base stations (base station apparatus, downlink transmitting apparatus, uplink receiving apparatus, eNodeB) and the terminals (terminal device, mobile station apparatus, downlink receiving apparatus, uplink transmitting apparatus, and UE) respectively include multiple transmit and receive antennas and are configured to employ MIMO (Multi Input and Multi Output) technique to spatial-multiplex data signals, and perform high-speed data communication. In particular, in LTE, and LTE-A, a high frequency utilization efficiency is achieved using OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system in the downlink while peak power is cut down on using SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) system in the uplink. Furthermore, HARQ (Hybrid ARQ) as a combination of automatic repeat request ARQ and error-correction coding is adopted.
FIG. 23 illustrates a configuration of an LTE communication system that is configured to perform HARQ. Referring to FIG. 23, a base station 2301 notifies a terminal device 2302 of control information related to downlink transmission data 2304 via a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) 2303. The terminal device 2302 detects the control information. If the control information is detected, the terminal device 2302 extracts the downlink transmission data 2304 using the detected control information. The terminal device 2302 having detected the control information reports, to the base station 2301 via a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) 2105, HARQ response information indicating whether the extraction of the downlink transmission data 2304 has been successful or not. In this case, the resource of the PUCCH 2305 (PUCCH resource) available for the terminal device 2302 is implicitly/suggestively and uniquely determined from resources of the PDCCH 2303 to which the control information is allocated. In a case the terminal device 2302 reports the HARQ response information, a dynamically allocated PUCCH resource may be used. The PUCCH resource is not duplicated among the terminal devices (Non Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 2).